Lost in the Clouds
by Navera1517
Summary: Lady Tsunade sends Team 7,8,10 and Team Guy out on a mission to the Hidden Cloud to collect information in an attempt to end the conflict between the villages. However tensions are high and the hatred runs deep. Cloud nin watch their every move and are determined to keep them out of the village. One intense battle reunites Kakashi with someone he thought he'd never see again.


****Lost in the Clouds****

 ** **Point of View****

 _Thoughts_

Location and Time

"Speaking"

Hi guys! Welcome to my story! I intend to make this story pretty long so I hope you'll be patient with me if I take a while to update. Hope you enjoy and please review, favorite, and follow!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the plot, Miyako, and Nanami.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hokage's Tower

"I'm declaring this mission A-rank! Your goal is to travel to the lightning country and into the village Hidden in the Clouds. There you will try to collect as much information as possible about their current status and report back to me immediately. No matter what DO NOT engage in battle with them! These ninja are feared worldwide and we can't afford to lose more shinobi!" Lady Tsunade shouted as Teams 7,8,10, and Team Guy stood in front of her.

It was quite a combination of abilities and skill-level. Although it would be a smarter strategy to put together a team of jounin and ANBU for such a sensitive case, the village was currently short on shinobi and it was either send the genin out with their senseis or send out academy students.

Immediately they all stood up straighter and looked at her with wide eyes. The jounin also had shocked expressions on their faces. While it was not uncommon for jounin to go on A-ranked missions it was completely unheard of for _genins_ to go on those types of missions.

Tsunade sighed as she saw their conflicting expressions, "I know this is a shock to all of you. Believe me I can't believe I'm assigning this mission to you either, but the village is currently short on shinobi right now and those left are needed in the village. I've assigned this mission to such a large team in order to increase the probability of success and make it more believable that you are wandering travelers. If I gave this mission to groups of 3 or 4 shinobi then Kumogakure would instantly be suspicious. Not to mention you all know each others strengths and weaknesses quite well being on several missions together already, this will give you the advantage if you find yourselves in combat. However like I said before AVOID COMBAT WITH THEM AT ALL COSTS! You need to keep a low profile and don't attract any unnecessary attention to yourselves, this means you _Naruto_! We need to find out what Kumogakure is up to right away!"

Tsunade would have preferred to just send out Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma however she knew that the genin specifically _Naruto_ would want in on the action. He wouldn't stop bothering her about it until she let him go and then the _others_ would want go as well.

In short it would just end up giving her a headache, better just send them all out now and trust their senseis would protect them and that the genin have enough skill to survive the Kumo nin. If they provoked any however.

"YEAHHHH I'M GOING ON AN A-RANKED MISSION! KONOHAMARU IS GONNA BE SOO JEALOUS WHEN I TELL HIM! DON'T YOU WORRY GRANNY TSUNADE! KUMOGAKURE DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US!" Naruto yells so loudly it nearly breaks everyone's eardrums and was heard all over Konoha.

Almost immediately Sakura gives him a powerful punch on the head sending him right out the window.

Kakashi is the first to recover from the outburst, straightening up and turning his attention back to Lady Tsunade "My Lady, with all due respect, don't you think these genin are too young for a mission of this much risk. Normally A-rank missions aren't even given to chunin."

Kurenai quickly agrees, "Yes my lady, I agree with Kakashi. The risk is just too high and they don't have the skill and experience to handle this mission. Perhaps it would be better if Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and I to go this mission ourselves. There must be other missions for the genin to go on." Kurenai reasons. Asuma and Guy nod in agreement.

Looking around the genin did seem quite surprised by the assignment as well as scared.

Suddenly the door is knocked down to reveal an angry Naruto.

"NO! NO WAY GRANNY TSUNADE! YOU ALREADY ASSIGNED US THIS MISSION! YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT BACK!" Naruto yells angrily.

Lady Tsunade leaned back on her chair too exhausted to even yell at him for calling her old and breaking her door.

Tsunade sighed again. The mission isn't easy for her to give either, the genin are the future of the Leaf village and they were all important to her. However under the circumstances Tsunade had little choice, shinobi were stretched out around the continent on various different missions, ANBU tracking Orochimaru, and others gathering information on the Akatsuki. It has to be done.

Sighing one more time she looked at each of the shinobi in front of her, "I understand your concern," she said looking at Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai "however there is no other choice. If I do say so myself these genin are extraordinary and you've trained them to be the best they can be. Have faith in them and yourselves, its not like I'm throwing them into Kumogakure alone. They'll have their trusted sensei's with them and I know you'll protect each other."

By the end of her little speech Guy and Rock Lee were in a blubbering mess. Tears streamed down their faces like rain from thee sky. "My Lady! The faith you have in us warms my heart! I promise you that we will not fail!" Rock Lee exclaims.

"YES! Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and I will do everything in our power to protect our precious genin! We'll get them to and back from Kumo without a hair missing from their heads! I swear it on the power of youth!" Guy shouts.

Everyone else sweat dropped as Rock Lee and Guy continued to cry and shout about the power of youth.

"Ahem, yes I know you will. What do you genin feel about the mission?" she asks turning to them.

Immediately Naruto gives a thumbs up while the others nod. Although Hinata looked a little nervous she agreed as well.

"You can count on us my lady." Ino says.

Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma share a look and nod.

Tsunade smiles at their unwavering commitment to the village and nodded "Very well, you should be at the gates at sunrise tomorrow! Good Luck!"

"Yes my lady!" They all bowed and left to go tell their families about this mission and pack their supplies.


End file.
